Final Redemption: Awaken of the NineTailed God
by LOLOLOLOLOLOSO
Summary: [Full Summ.] Inside Born by gods and rose by a legend to do one thing only... kill the dark ruler Uchiha Itachi. In order to do that, Naruto must unseal the infinite power given to him at birth. This is how the legend of Uzumaki Naruto begins.


**Full Summary:** Legend tells of a young boy, born from the gods with magnificent powers to riddance the world of extinction into a world of peace and beauty. But his powers were sealed away since birth, and now the time has come to the point where his aid is needed. The only way to unseal his power and fulfill the legend is to seek the nine shrines of every country, and unlock every tail of his Jinchuuriki soul to gain back the power that was once gifted to him. But there is no journey without obstacles… with his companions Sasuke of the Uchiha clan, and Sakura, student of their Hokage; Naruto is on a journey where everything lies in his hands. But also, they are nothing less but brave shinobi's that will do anything to save their world.

**a/n:** Hi! I know you people really love great stories and I really want this one to be one on your fav. list. All I ask is that you give my story a chance at success with the reviews. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, give me a comment of some sort, I'm only asking for a few seconds to a minute of your time to do this. Thanks.

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language, blood/violance descriptive writing. Rating may change.  
**Genre**  
Adventure  
Action  
Drama  
Romance

You love these types of genres, then you'll love my story! Hopefully.

**Final Redemption: Awaken of the Nine-Tailed God**  
By: Rakendan  
**Chapter One **  
How it all began

_As the world started to rubble into pieces that divided everything everywhere, all hope was beginning to be lost. Food was limited, water was drying, and shinobi of all types all over the world started to vanish… die. Every country was slowly being taken over day by day, week by week, month by month, and year by year. _

_For fourteen years many tried breathlessly to defeat this… 'Dark ruler' and bring wealth back to the world, but once they've gone, no one has ever returned. Only the strongest kingdoms and villages have survived and the weakest have fallen, but soon it wouldn't matter, soon he, Uchiha Itachi will control all… that is unless the Legend of the Jinchuuriki is able to stop him. _

_The Legend of the Jinchuuriki states that a boy born from gods and raised by a legend will stalk this planet once it has gone into darkness. That boy, once he unseals the infinite power that was given to him, is the only opportunity that we have to rebel and take action to bring back what belongs to us… peace._

_But, years have passed and no one showed. Only those who try to impersonate him have journeyed across to Itachi, but always met the same results as everyone else. Every kingdom and village stood awake day and night, just waiting for that one boy to step into their village and kingdom. But every day and night, their hopes would venture into sorrow… until finally, one peaceful night in a small village called… Konoha._

_This was how all it began…_

A yawn, a stretch, a moan of relaxation was all she asked for, and finally, she has it. She, Haruno Sakura, waved her pink hair around and sat down next to the thick trunk of a tree, panting breathlessly as she tried to rest. Her legs had given up on her, and the only thing she could do to maneuver around at the moment was to crawl towards the direction of the cool night breeze.

"Why is it that we have to drag all of this firewood all of a sudden, neh, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in a childish voice.

A dark figure with red eyes appeared in front of her out of nowhere and dragged a cart full of firewood in front of her. A brief and irritated sigh came from the boy who stood next to her as he slowly shrugged. She wore a dark blue-purple hooded jacket. The symbol of revenge and redemption was sowed on the back in black and gold, giving his looks a shine.

"I mean, they could have at least told us a day earlier, give us a heads up notice." Sakura continued; taking every breath she could before each word. "This sucks."

"Ugh, stop you're whining, were half a mile away from the village, you can make it." Sasuke retorted, kicking a shot of dirt and gravel at her. "Get up; you've had your rest." He took a hold of a handle on one side of the cart full of firewood and lifted it, allowing the two rear wheels to mobilize.

Sakura sighed, and stuck out her small tongue at Sasuke. "And that's another half mile of agonizing pain for me." She said, "And don't push me, I'm getting up alright." Sakura stood up quicker than she had wanted to, making her fall directly back against the bottom of the tree trunk, unbalanced. Smiling at the serious face of her friend Sasuke, she got up, this time, pushing against the tree trunk for balance. "Heh, gomen'eh, Sasuke-kun."

Quickly, Sakura took a hold of the other handle on the opposite side and slowly, but keeping the same paste as Sasuke, pulled the cart, following a trail, that was barely illuminated, back to the great village of Konoha. Sakura could easily taste the food what was waiting for her at home. She licked the air, wanting some of the ramen and barbequed ribs.

Sasuke didn't care one way or the other, all he wanted to sleep. The day for him has been nothing but training, and beating. Though everyday was like that for him, he was always the lazy one until it came to fighting for finishing a mission that was given to Sakura and him.

For what seemed like hours, but was only mere minutes, they dragged against a pure wind, not strong, but also not weak. Sakura smiled sweetly, opening her mouth and tasting the bittersweet breeze. It seemed to have almost revived her and healed her legs from soreness. But all had disappeared as her legs once again felt numb, and felt as if, this time, she wouldn't make it back anywhere.

She fell over; forcing Sasuke to fall unbalanced with the heavy load of firewood and hit the ground unexpectedly hard. Sasuke froze in pang, rubbing his hurtful areas. He gave a small sigh, and soon got up to his feet, gazing at his weary friend.

"Here." Sasuke started, tossing a small canteen. Sakura caught it after a high bounce and examined it. "There's a small spring over there," He pointed towards a small skinny path in between the woods. Dark and scary was the only thing that it spoke of. "Get some water and rest up, I'll drag this back."

"Hmm…"

"I've only been on that path once, so be careful, there might be some Youkai's around.

A smile crossed Sakura's face as she nodded, accepting Sasuke's grief. As Sasuke trailed off back to Konoha, Sakura followed along the path that was shown. Though death was written all over it, she wasn't afraid. Being a student of her master, Tsunade, Hokage of her village, it meant that she would never show fear at any situation.

She had to admit to herself that there was only one time when she actually did get scared, and that was against her first Youkai, and of course, she was only a shinobi in training. Also, it was four years ago. Now a twelve year old kunoichi, she was scared of nothing. Most of her battles relied on waiting for the opportunity. That was why Sasuke was always with her. He was only a year older than him, but he was the fearless one who will do anything to win, and when it comes to that, the opponent is always relying on taking him down first, leaving them wide open for Sakura.

But every Youkai she had faced were weak, any shinobi would have been able to defeat them. Sakura still wasn't so sure about how strong she is compared to stronger ones. Sasuke was known during his training with the Uchiha clan to be able to kill and destroy higher ranked Youkai's, but Sakura has never seen him so. To her, she wasn't really sure if Sasuke was at all as strong as they say he was, but she wouldn't argue, for he was for sure stronger than her. Most of the time, they would train together, but Sasuke always went easy on her, which, most of the time made her angry at herself that she wasn't able to defeat someone taking it easy on her.

The thought of a Youkai that could be roaming around the woods didn't seem to bother Sakura. All that was ever seen were weak low breeds. Sakura would handle then easily, but the thought that there just might be a high breed somewhere, because no one really came to this spring, really gave Sakura a scared thought.

One Sakura reached the spring; she was surprised to see how small it really was. Only three to two feet in radius, it was just enough for several canteen fills; Sakura drunk the first canteen she filled, and half of the second before refilling the whole canteen.

"I feel so new!" She exaggerated to herself. She took a deep breath, feeling the new feeling she had flow throughout her body, but all of that good feeling stopped once she heard heavy breathing behind her.

For a moment, she held her breath, thinking it might have been her own heavy breathing she heard, but it wasn't. Soon, the low breathing turned into high growls as she started backing away, off towards the main trail.

She only got several steps towards the trail before a big shadow figure stepped in her way, forcing her to bounce back out of reflex. She dropped the canteen full of water to the side next to her as she fell down hard.

"Youkai!" She screamed. It's red eyes beamed straight down towards her, and it's three claws on each hand stood out five feet long, easily able to slash anything in its way. Its legs were like a dragon's legs, with talons as sharp as swords, and legs as strong as bricks. The Youkai's head arched over, making its head lower that it's shoulders, but still a horror in sight. "Kuso."

As the Youkai took a swing towards her, Sakura managed to dodge the attack but jumping to the side, just getting a scratch on her arm. She tried to fight back, but the Youkai kept on throwing shots at her, forcing her to move every second she stopped.

"Kuso…" She cursed; the Youkai she now faced was much harder than any others she had faced before. Without Sasuke, she didn't know what else to do. Her own strength is no matched for the Youkai, and she was too far to yell for help. If she tried running, she was dead for sure.

Weak, and unable to move as much as she did minutes ago, the Youkai was able to get one clean whip at her, throwing her hard against a hard tree trunk. Blood was coughed out as Sakura tried recklessly to breathe, but all she felt were the blood that rushed up.

The Youkai drew back its arm and thrusted it forward, right at the head of Sakura. But bravely, using what she hand left, Sakura drew up the energy in her, chakra, and held both her hands in front of her, blocking the blow of the attack, but as well as taking a strong hurtful restrain to both her arms.

"Sasuke-kun!" She screamed, just before being hit on the side by the demons other claw. She flew more than twenty feet deeper into the woods and hard against a thick pair of tree branches. As another cough of blood ran up her throat and out of her mouth, she felt nothing but pain all over her body. Mixed with the tiredness she had before, she was now nothing but a practice doll. She couldn't move, she couldn't talk, and the only thing she breathed were the blood in her mouth. All she was able to do was watch as the Youkai marched forward towards her.

The thought of death came through her; did it really have to end like this? All she wanted was to finish her day's chore of collecting firewood and go home. It all happened to quickly. One night of peace ended with a night of death…

As the monster crept forward, time went by slowly for Sakura. She could see the trees and branches slowly moving against the wind, and she could see every air of breath that the demon had taken while it marched forward.

As the Youkai reached her, it stood only three feet away, but it's size made it seem only closer. Its mouth, opened with sharp razor teeth, ready to kill and tear flesh. Its claws were ready for anything the cornered kunoichi would do-if any.

It dipped its head down beside hers. The Youkai sniffed, and smelt the taste of fear and meat within the little girl, and all she could do was sit in pain and watch. In her head she screamed for help, but nothing ever happened during those mental cries.

As the demon growled another war cry, it raised its head and launched its drooled jaws over, opening it and showing the kunoichi her death. All Sakura did was close her eyes and way for it all to end. No one was able to help her, Sasuke wasn't anywhere near her, and she was useless to move, her will was strong, but her body was too miserably weak.

_Am I dead?_

…_I don't feel anything…_

…_I don't see anything…_

_No…_

_But I'm still breathing…_

Slowly, not knowing what the hesitation was, Sakura opened her eyes. For moments, they blurred, but soon focused in seconds. She was surprised at the sight that the Youkai had stopped, but more surprised as she saw a boy-year or two older than her-battling against the demon, jumping around like an animal and throwing pieces of sharp objects at it.

Sakura tried to focus on him, trying to find out what he looked like, but he wore a white mask, the same kind of mask that Jounin ranked shinobi's wore, with a white shroud around him, and a hood, concealing his identity. _Who is he?_ Sakura thought as she watched him swipe out two long-curved daggers. He charged with them, avoiding every attack that was launched at him.

The Youkai cried in anger, as it couldn't land a single hit on him. The boy in the white shroud jumped up as high as the Youkai stood, and held his daggers to his chest, waiting for a moment to strike.

The Youkai struck with one arm, but the boy swung one of his daggers, slashing away the arm as it disappeared like paper in fire. The Youkai launched another arm, the boy, once again, took his sharp weapons and turned the arm into rubble with one swipe.

Still in the air, he held his daggers against his chest once again, and swung his arms open, cutting through the neck of the demon, leaving its head to fly several meters up, and soon, the head and the body disappeared into rubble as the arms had.

The boy landed softly on the ground, not making a single noise as he landed. Sakura's eyes were wide open in amazement and shock. She'd seen someone fight as well as him, but none around her age. She wasn't really sure if she was able to compare him to Sasuke himself, but didn't dare.

The air had shifted from death to lively as the boy slowly turned towards her. Sakura quickly took a short hard stare, but nothing was revealed about him. His face, even his hands were wrapped around by stitching.

He started walking towards her. A sudden reaction asked Sakura if he was an enemy or not. He saved her, but what if he was going to kill her as well? Suddenly, the air shifted again and a sweat drop fell from her eyes.

She forced the diminutive energy she had in her to push her back farther against the tree trunk she sat against. Pain rushed throughout her body, but she didn't scream. She sunk lower into the trunk, her knees higher than her nose, and her eyes, staring up at faith. Her heart started beating, and the blood in her flushed out, bumping pain after pain after pain every passing second.

After a few more steps, he stopped at the sound of a twig snap and bushes flurrying. He stared downwards in a direction and stood motionless until the sound started to get closer, louder. His stance, alert and strong, and his arm, ready for strike as he struck out a small kunai from a pouch that tied on at the back of his waist.

Sakura heard the thrashing of bushes, and turned over towards it when she heard her name being yelled from that direction. She recognized the voice easily; _Sasuke-kun!_ As she turned back, the shinobi that saved her life was gone, vanished without making a single noise. Sakura frantically stared around, searching for her hero, but all was too dark, and even if it were light, she probably wouldn't even see him still.

As Sasuke continued to call her name, she wanted to yell, signaling where she was, but she could only manage to cough out thick blood. Her breathing started to get rough, and her sight started to blur. She was lucky enough to hear the footsteps of Sasuke right next to her right before she blacked out.

**Rakendan**

In the darkest part of the farthest zone inside of the same woods that a Youkai once fallen, there was no wind, no sound, and no light. One wouldn't be able to see their own hand, and wouldn't be able to hear their breathing.

A cold wind bristled through the trees like cutting swords, sharp and smooth. It has only gotten stronger.

"Naruto!" A deep voice called out. A shinobi in a white shroud jumped from branch to branch, and suddenly softly landed on the ground, bowing down to a dark figure. "You did well…" He said, glaring at the boy.

Naruto stood up and pulled off his hood, and mask showing a blaze blonde hair, spiked up into the air and bright blue eyes that flashed with brightness as he stared at moon; three whisker marks were looked as if drawn on each side of his cheeks. "Arigatou… Jiraiya-sama." He said.

"You wanted to help her back, didn't you?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded, still keeping his eyes on the bright white moon. Jiraiya gave a small smile, but the smile evaporated quickly. "It's almost time."

A quiet note struck through for a few minutes as the two fell silent as Naruto held onto his mask, to his side, dangling as he soon dropped it. Naruto watched the moon continuously until it finally was hidden by several dark figured clouds, and then picked up his mask, slowly putting it back on as he stared towards his master. "Hai."

* * *

Thank you for reading, and please, if you wish, drop me a review. Tell me my ups and downs or just comment. I really want my first story to be successful, and I really get motivated with reviews. Thanks, and please stay tuned for my next chapter or visit my profile for information. 

**Story notes:** Youkai is the same as 'Demon'


End file.
